


belly rubs

by renjuncookies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and he wants belly rubs, renjun is a cat hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjuncookies/pseuds/renjuncookies
Summary: Jeno is not allowed to go to work until he gives Renjun belly rubs





	belly rubs

**Author's Note:**

> ....this is really bad, sorry u_u

The blaring alarm sound resonated in the room and it made the cat hybrid on the bed feel irritated by it. He nudged the younger beside him to turn the off the alarm but the latter wont even budge. Renjun groaned and got up to turn it off quickly before landing on the bed again and quickly dived in the bed for more snuggles with his human boyfriend but he soon realized that they need to get up to start the day.

“Jeno, get up, you’re going to be late for work.” Renjun mumbled to the man beside him.

Jeno whined for a couple of minutes more in bed but Renjun was not having any of it because he doesn’t like his boyfriend getting late for work because that’s not good especially when he just got accepted by his employer few weeks ago.

“Give me a kiss first then I’ll go get ready.” Jeno mumbled while puckering his lips.

Renjun rolled his eyes while rolling his body over and got onto Jeno’s body while giving some few pecks on Jeno’s eyelids, then to the adorable little mole on the nose and lastly on his lips. It was just soft pecks at first but Jeno caught the blond’s lips and the kiss soon became heated and both moaned in each other’s mouths and Renjun knows it’s about damn time they need to stop because Jeno only has around forty-five minutes to get ready.

Jeno whined again but Renjun made him get up from bed and washed up before the blond headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Jeno. Renjun’s cat ears were drooping low on his head because he was still sleepy but he must make sure Jeno eats his breakfast. He didn’t want another case of gastritis to happen again. 

After drinking a glass of orange juice, the cat hybrid walked to the sofa and plopped himself onto it while sighing inaudibly. The sofa feels so soft and he was so close to doze off but he doesn’t want Jeno to leave him without showering him with kisses again. The last time it happened it resulted in a grumpy cat boy who sulked and ignored his boyfriend for the whole day. It wasn’t hard for Jeno only, as it was hard for Renjun too since he cannot function well without his boyfriend’s affection. Well, obviously he is spoiled. Absolutely spoiled. But he will never admit that.

To avoid himself from sleeping, Renjun played with his phone for awhile, checking out updates of his favorite artists in Twitter. Making a fan account was definitely a great idea especially when he got so many friends there who are also fans of Ariana Grande. However, for today, the updates weren’t exactly pretty as the timeline is full of nothing but arguments again. 

‘Why do they hate her so much?’ thought Renjun as he then decided to just play some songs that would probably make his morning today much better. It is always annoying to start your day by reading silly arguments in social medias. He sighed and after choosing the right playlist to play, he put his phone down on the coffee table at the front of him and pulled an embroided cushion near to his chest.

Renjun’s tail started to sway according to the mellow beats of the song and it slowly lulled him to sleep. It cannot be blamed when he was lying down on an absolutely comfortable velvety sofa in a fluffy lavender-colored sweater that keeps him warm with the soft cushion in his arms, it was undoubtedly inevitable for him to not succumb to sleep. 

Soon he was defeated in a slumber on the sofa with the songs playing softly in the background.

“Injunnie, have you seen the other pair of these socks I’m—” shouted Jeno while going into the living room only to see his boyfriend is actually sleeping on the sofa. He couldn’t help but cooed at the sight of the blond with his bangs covering his eyes and his pink lips forming a pout. He looked so cuddly and adorable especially in that big sweater that was gifted by Jeno’s mom for his recent birthday. The sweater gave him sweater paws and everyone knows Renjun likes to dress in big clothes because of that.

Jeno was so tempted to poke and peck those rosy cheeks but he saw a glimpse of a plate of toasts on the countertop in the kitchen and he knows his baby prepared that for him because he is worried for his stomach. He feels warm every time Renjun prepares him breakfast although it’s just two to three slices of toast with raspberry jam and a glass of orange juice. Jeno appreciates it a lot.

The younger then quietly padded his way to the kitchen and quickly eats his breakfast. Being the fool in love he is, he can’t help but smile while munching on his food. A few minutes later, after putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he made his way to the sofa and slowly kneeled down before the blond and reached his hand out to touch Renjun’s silky hair. The blond’s eyes fluttered open slowly and there is Jeno clad in his white dress shirt and slacks with only the right side of his hair slicked back with hair gel. He looks stunning as always.

“Have you eat your breakfast?” Renjun asked him groggily while rubbing the sleep off from his eyes.

“Yes, I did. Thank you, Injunnie for always preparing my breakfast.” Jeno said it with a soft smile that made the cat hybrid feels warm and he can’t help himself from blushing slightly.

“It’s not much of a big deal.” Renjun mumbled while slowly covering his face with his sweater paws.

Jeno knows he’s being shy and he pulled Renjun’s hands away and leaned in to kiss those soft pink lips. Renjun wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck and kissed him back slowly. The kiss was slow and so full of affection, just like how Renjun loves it. Then, the both of them pulled away when they needed to catch a breath.

“As much as I want to continue this but I guess I really need to get to work now.”

Renjun knows Jeno needs to get to work but he suddenly wants the latter to shower him with more affection. And what he meant by more affection is belly rubs. He hates receiving belly rubs since he was a child slash kitten because of the same reason like any other cats would feel too, it feels like their hands are threatening him. But Jeno, being the great cat whisperer he is, he gradually gained Renjun’s trust to to pet and rub his belly, both in his cat and human form. The first time he let Jeno rub his belly, the blond couldn’t stop squirming around because it was ticklish and it felt foreign but good at the same time to have a warm hand rubbing on his tummy. Jeno couldn’t stop laughing when Renjun reacted like that and being the annoying boyfriend he is, he took that chance to tickle the blond and that resulted in Renjun’s slightly sharp nails to dig in his arms while hissing at the brunet. Jeno apologized for doing that and gave him wet kisses on his tummy afterwards.

“But Jeno…” 

The younger knows what that look means. Renjun with his imploring shining eyes that looks like he has the whole galaxy in them, soft lips jutting out into a pout and his cat ears flattening on his head, it was obvious he was silently asking for the belly rubs. There is no way Jeno would deny this request because he really loves to give belly rubs not only to Renjun, but to his family’s pet cats too. Being granted the permission to touch their cute bellies was definitely a blessing to him.

He pulled the cushion out from Renjun’s hold, and slowly touched his covered stomach. Being a tease he is, he waited for a minute for Renjun to give him a reaction and when Renjun’s tail started to poke his arm, he starts to rub Renjun’s belly. 

It felt like heaven to have belly rubs and the blond can’t help but to purr loudly while closing his eyes when Jeno’s warm hand kept on rubbing his stomach.

“But Injunnie, you told me not to be late for work?” asked Jeno and while tilting his head.

Renjun whined and tugged Jeno’s arm for him to continue the rubs and Jeno complied with it and gave him another belly rubs for a good few minutes.  
Jeno then kissed the blond’s forehead softly and told him again that he was probably going to be late. Renjun can’t help but to let him stop. He opened his eyes and rushed to hug Jeno tightly. Renjun tends to be quite clingy after getting belly rubs. Jeno reached his hand out to his cat’s ears and slowly scratched them. Renjun purred again and then pushed him away slightly.

“I guess you should go now.” The blond said while reaching out for his phone on the coffee table and when he looked at the time, he gasped. “You only have 15 minutes to get there.”

“I would have been at the coffee shop near the office right now if you didn’t stop me.” teased Jeno while poking Renjun’s soft rosy cheeks.

“Shut up. Now go!” Renjun grumbled and huffed but he still had a dejected look on his face because now the belly rubs are gone.

“I’ll give you more belly rubs once I’m back from work. I promise.” Renjun’s tail was swishing from side to side the moment Jeno said that due to the excitement. The brunet can’t help himself from giggling seeing his boyfriend being elated for more belly rubs.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” With a gentle nod, Jeno booped Renjun’s nose softly to make it clear that he wouldn’t break his promise.

The cat boy had a bashful look on his pretty face and blushed harder while hiding his face on Jeno’s chest. Belly rubs might be Renjun’s favorite sign of affection since he trusts Jeno to do that but nose booping just makes him feel extra shy sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/renjuncookies) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/renjuncookies)


End file.
